The Dark Entity
by Dawnsky4
Summary: When a strange creature crash lands in The Everfree Forest, Twilight Sparkle finds herself, with a lot more responsiblity than she ever desired. Twilight cannot handle her hardships alone. The alicorn princess must count on her friends to aid her even at that cost of their lifes. Will Twilight succeed or will she doom all of Equestria to tyranical rule? Rated T for violence.


**WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ALL SEASONS AND ESPECAILLY THE SEASON 4 FINALE.**

The Dark Entity

Chapter 1

Dark midnight violet poured into the milky light. The moon's pale face stared down at the village below, incasing it in soft glow. It was nighttime in Equestria and of course Twilight Sparkle was awake. A book of spells lay open in front of her muzzle. The alicorn yawned but continued to flip through her book. Her eyes followed each word intently. She was so focused on her book in fact that if not for the loud crackle outside, she wouldn't have seen it. An earth shattering roar sounded from the Everfree Forest. Twilight dashed to the window of her crystalline castle and peered into the forbidden wilderness.

Aqua beams shot up from the ground and to the sky. Cyan lightning stretched in all directions. Many ponies began to leave their homes. Their frightened eyes turned to the forest. Gray smoke spilled from it, forming a thick fog. The purple alicorn was so focused on the forest she nearly jumped when green flames went off behind her.

"Spike!?" Twilight turned around once she caught her breathe.

The purple dragon stood in front of her holding a small scroll in hand. Pink magic surrounded the scroll lifting the parchment to Twilight's face.

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _I assume thou hath noticed the happenings of the forest._

 _We are coming to investigate._

 _Bring the your friends._

 _-Princess Luna_

"What's going on, Twilight?" Spike asked, trying to mask his fear.

"I don't know." Twilight replied, she narrowed her eyes, "But we're going to find out."

 _-Pretty Line-_

Fluttershy's cottage shook, animals scattered and screeched. The yellow pegasus squeaked in alarm hiding under her covers. She stayed huddled there for minutes before she finally had the courage to peek out. Her entire home had grown quite dark. The animals she kept inside were all out of sight. Terrified, the pegasus trotted to the door of her cottage. Just as she was about to open the door to peer outside, another pegasus rocketed through the door. She was a light blue color, her mane and tail was like a rainbow. The pony stood over a shivering Fluttershy and stared at her sternly. After seeing the terrified look on the yellow pony's face, the multicolored pegasus eyes widened.

"Oh sorry Fluttershy. You okay?" she asked.

Fluttershy answered in a small voice, "…fine…but could you get off me…please?"

The light blue pegasus, Rainbow Dash, backed away, " Oh yeah sure…"

"Thank you." The still shaking filly stood up, "Are you here about that scary sound?"

"Come on Flutters it wasn't that scary." Rainbow Dash scoffed, batting a hoof.

"Oh…but it was…Oh goodness…the animals must be terrified…", the yellow pegasus squeaked, her eyes filling with alarm, "I really should…"

"No time! The others are waiting for us at the entrance to the Everfree forest." Rainbow Dash began to push Fluttershy out the door.

"No! NO!" she screamed trying to escape Rainbow's grip but the light blue pegasus was determined to bring Fluttershy with her.

 _-Another gorgeous line-_

Fluttershy and Rainbow were the last ponies to get to the entrance. By then Rainbow was practically dragging the filly by her pink tail. The others were all waiting: Applejack, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie, Twilgiht and even Princesses Luna and Celestia.

"Are we all accounted for?" Princess Luna asked.

"I believe so." Twilight said looking everypony over.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Pinkie Pie shouted jumping up and down, "Let's go do this thing!"

"Not everyone's here yet. We're missing one." Princess Celestia stated.

"Who would that be, Princess?" Twilight asked, a confused expression on her face.

Suddenly a familiar voice cried out of nowhere, "Present!"


End file.
